Slender Man
The Slender Man is the original boss to appear in Slender Fortress. ''This article is also dedicated to his Christmas counterpart; '''Slendyclaws'. Description The Slender Man is said to be a supernatural creature who stalks people, usually children, before brutally traumatizing them until insanity and kidnapping them. It is unknown what he does with them afterwards, but he likely murders them or turns them into his mindless minions known as proxies. His name originates from his appearance, taking the form of an impossibly tall and thin man with a white featureless face and clad in a black suit. The Slender Man originates from an internet legend/Creepypasta created by Victor Surge (Eric Knudsen) on the Something Awful forums, where he posted pictures of a tall stalker photoshopped into scenes of depressed children and claiming that the photographer was missing shortly after taking the photos. While he was fairly popular since his creation in 2008, he truly became a legend in 2012 due the famous Unity game Slender. Ever since, he's received uncountable appearances in several games, online stories, and cameos in famous mediums. In Slender Fortress The Slender Man is always sided with Kate, as he is her master. He is a standard teleporter who simply warps near the players before staring at them and sending loud blinding static into their screens. The more violent the static gets, the closer the Slender Man is to killing the player. Simply being in his sight causes the static, and looking directly at him causes the static to get more brutal. Touching him instantly kills you. He plays his unique gif from Slender: The Arrival upon killing the player. Getting out of the Slender Man's sight by hiding behind corners or objects is a very effective method to despawn him, making him a very easy boss, though he does grow more violent the more pages the player collects. The only thing you should look out for is him jumping out of corners and forcing you to touch him. There is also two more variants of the Slender Man. Classic Slender Man, an older and much more violent version of the Slender Man, and Slendyclaws. Slendyclaws is a complete reskin of the Slender Man, being dressed in a red suit and Santa hat, completely replaces the Slender Man during December, and plays Christmas music instead of static. Slendyclaws still retains an unedited version of Kate with him. All of the Slender Man/Kate maps have a special boss appear in their place every three rounds. Slendyclaws Slendyclaws (also commonly known as Christmas Slendy or Slendy Claus) is a teleporting boss in Slender Fortress, with the obvious similarities to Slenderman. Slendyclaws was originally introduced as a reskin for Slenderman during Christmas, but has since been incorporated as a Special Boss. Slendyclaws acts almost exactly like Slenderman, so apply the same strategies and don't get trapped. Slendyclaws is not a difficult boss to deal with, although you might slip up and be caught by him sometimes. His static rate is ridiculously slower than Slenderman's and his range is much smaller compared to Slenderman. He can also glide across the floor slowly. Slendyclaws is overall, a direct nerf from Slendy. Slendyclaws can duplicate himself once, so avoid being cornered. He also has a christmas-themed Kate as a partner, and she is to be dealt with more carefully. On any map, there can be up to two Slendyclaws and two Kates, making it easy to be overrun. To deal with Slendyclaws, watch out around corners. he might be less powerful than Slenderman, but bumping into him is instant death. Sprint away quickly WITHOUT looking at him and the static will subside in no time. If cornered, try your best to go around them. there is a small chance to succeed. Always watch out for Kate. She is more dangerous than Slendyclaws. A Scout will outrun her no problem, but be careful when Kate and Slendyclaws are together. He plays Christmas music when he spots you and Static as well as loud distortion sounds from Slender: The Arrival just like normal Slenderman that become increasingly intense as the static increases. Gallery TF2 Slender Gamemode.jpeg|Slender Man in Slender Fortress 2 Title screen. Slenderman's original skin.jpeg|Slender Man's original skin from 2012-2013. output_XGs263.gif|Slender Man's death jumpscare Slendyclaws & His Little Kate.jpg|Slendyclaws with Kate Trivia *The model of the Slender Man utilizes is from Slender: The Arrival. Slendyclaws * Slendyclaws' gif is the same as the original Slender Man's, despite having different clothing. **Even though, it is unknown why Slendyclaws is so much weaker than Slenderman. *Slendyclaws has an original Kate with him... For some reason. **In the Festive Update, Slendyclaws' "Little Kate" is now dressed in an elf costume with Candy Cane striped stockings. Cute. *Slendyclaws, upon being spotted, has a weird mashup of Christmas music and Slenderman's sounds. **The music of Slendyclaws' theme actually comes from The Killing Floor Twisted Christmas Event. *It is possible in Double Trouble to have Slenderman and Slendyclaws at the same time, resulting in one Slenderman, two Slendyclaws, and 3 Kates. Sometimes, six Kates spawn. Players usually get completely overwhelmed. See also *Slender Man on Wikipedia *Slender Man on Creepypasta Wiki *Slender Man on The Slender Man Wiki Category:Bosses Category:Teleporters Category:Groups/Pairs